Who Is He
by bloodmoon13
Summary: Danny was kidnapped when he was eight, everyone thought he had died in an accident. Seven years later there's a new student that seems oddly familiar and he's a total Hottie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey here's another new story from me since I love Naruto and Danny Phantom I've been having ideas what if Danny Phantom was done Naruto style. It's no crossover though more like taking the idea of Naruto and implying them into DP. Tell me what you think when your done enjoy._

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**The begining **_

* * *

In the quite town of Amity Park two dark figures roamed the streets searching for a certian location their faces and features well hidden by coats and hats completly invisible to citizens walking past not even giving them a passing glance. One of them was slightly taller than the other but it was the other one who was clearly in charge of the other one for he had an air of being the one in charge and not one to mess with. 

They stopped by a near by cafe to grab something to eat. After they had given their orders to the waitress and she had left the men becan to whisper in hushed tones and heads bent down to ensure no one would eaves drop on them.

"So when can we leave Taike I hate this place it's full of nothing bu-"

"Patience, Ragta you know the orders merely abduct the child but no killing we can't draw any attention at all here as simple a place it is, word spreads fast," his companion was about to speak when Taike raised a hand to silence him as he grestured to the waitress who was heading their way with their order. With out any words exchanged between customers and server she simply placed the food down and left.

Making sure she was out of earshot Taike continued "Tonight the family is going out to this town's celebration there will be many people there we'll make it look like the child simply got lost in the _accident_ that occurred there."

Ragta smiled at this even if he didn't get to kill anybody this mission seemed to just get a little more to his liking. To cause mass chaus and panick on unsuspecting fools, that was his twisted idea of a good show.

"So when will be a good time?" he asked with many different ideas on how to execute the plan already forming in his thoughts.

"We'll wait until the boy goes off on his own the-" he stopped when the waitress apeared again handing him the bill and left. Ragta had tensed when she approached for both knew that even the most insignificant insect could be a pest if not careful.

"Lets go somewhere a little more private shall we Taike,"

"Agreed,"

Both got up and left the cafe every shop was closing down early and cars and people all started walking towards the outskirts of the town in a field by the train station where the Amity Park 50th carnival has happening. There weren't that many people there yet because it was still early only those who were setting up their stands were there and mechanics making sure to double check that all the rides were safe and secured in place.

"We need to watch for them soon this place will be crowded," whispered Taike.

They hid behind a booth close to the entrance so they could easily spot their target. After about a quarter of an hour families started to arrive. Kids excited to see the animals and the rides, adults anxious to try their luck at the games and teen in groups or in dates looking for a place to hang out go on rides away from the family. It wasn't long before their guest of honor had arrived.

Ragta merely grinned and looked towards Taike "It's show time,"

* * *

"Danny, Danny, DANNY!!!" called out a ten year old red head girl pounding on her little brother's bedroom door "Hurry up I want to get there early before the lines get too long!" 

A light shuffling sound could be heard as an eight year old looked up and down for his shoes "All right all ready Jazz I just got to find my shoes!" He had already checked under his bed and in his closet. Unaware of his sister tapping her foot impatiently outside his room glaring daggers at the door.

"Oh come on Danny! Sam and Tucker are already here and we need to pick up Jenna!"

"Found it!" out stepped her brother hopping up and down despretely trying to get his shoe on.

"Finally, I swear that you are the messiest person in the world!"

"Am not!" he argued.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Kids," a woman in a blue hazmat reached the bickering siblings "What is going on here?" she said placing her hands on her hips "You two weren't fighting again were you?"

Her son and daughter only gazed at the floor shifting from side to side. Their mother sighed "Honestly you two why can't you just get along for once, now say you're sorry so we can all go your friends are waiting in the car."

They both mumbled a sorry without looking at the other. The young mother merely shook her head _close enough_ she thought. Turning her back and decending down stairs with both of her children in pursuit though far enough for Danny to whisper one last thing before running down the stairs towards his best friends.

_"Are not!"_

_

* * *

_

As soon as they saw the bright lights of the carnival they started talking about all the fun things to do when they get there. Jack Fenton a large man who didn't seem all that bright was heading towards the pie eating contest, his wife Maddie Fenton was going more towards the game booths, their children were now old enough to wander the fair grounds with their friends unsupervised.

Jasmine Fenton would be off with her friend Jenna, meanwhile the youngest Fenton would be with his two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

The family found a good parking space.

"Remember kids meet here in exactly two hours so we can all go together for the fire works ok!" said Jack. As soon as he finished two ten year olds and three eight year olds bounded towards the rides to have fun and stuff their faces with sugary and fatty sweets before puking them on the rides.

Watching her children and their friends run out of sight from them Maddie like all good caring mothers couldn't help but worry.

"Jack are you sure it's a good idea to just let the kids go off on their own like that?"

"Aw don't worry Maddie their fine besides how much trouble could they get into!" he said cheerfully.

"I guess you're right," she sighed.

"Great? now if you'd excuss me it's time to show these people who the true king og pie eating is around here!"

Watching her husband heading towards the pie eating booth she shook her head and took her place at one of her most favorite games, _the dunk booth. He's right _she thought _I shouldn't worry..._ her thoughts were cut off at the sound of that abnoxous clown's voice throwing insults at her saying that she couldn't hit the target in a million years because she was a _girl._

That really got her wound up and instead of using the balls she pulled out her ecto gun and shot down the target leaving the clown soaked wet and to stunned to speak after seeing the woman he was taunting holding a smoking gun smiling as if daring him to insult her again.

* * *

From behind a booth two people wre observing the whole thing. 

"The mother has a pretty good shot," commented Ragta.

"And according to the file we read about her she's a ninth degree black belt," Taike said rather impressed "But still not even close to our standers."

In a blink of an eye they were out of their hiding place and heading towards where their main objective was headed. They blended in with the shadows and didn't make a sound as they spotted their target.

"Okay, there he is lets grab him an-"

"No!" said Taike "Remember it has to look like an accident and all of these rides were checked twice. A perfectly working ride suddenly breaking down will arouse suspicions of sabatoge. These people may be simple minded but not all of them are fools sooner or later someone will figure it out."

"So when do we get him then," Ragta said impatiently, waiting had never been his friend more like an enemy.

"At the fireworks display, the child will _wander _off on his own and then you take action and cause the distraction so I can grab him."

Ragta only grunted "And what exactly to we do for the next two hours?"

"Why my dear friend we do what everyone else is doing here," he sneered "we enjoy the fair and then the _show._" Ragta followed his comrade into the crowd.

_Two Hours, Two Hours _of waiting for his moment to take action and follow through with the plan while having a bunch of screaming brats all around was _not_ his idea of fun. But just as Taike commanded he did not cause any damage or draw attention to himself. At last the moment of triumph was near and he setted out to do his part.

Instead of the grounds where the show would occur he took a left towards the employee's tent to find just what he needed a drunken worker asleep from too much to drink. With a serious of hands signs his body slumped as if asleep and the eyes of the worker opened. He got up and streched, flexed his newly aquired fingers and took a few steps forward.

"Hmp, pitiful body you got here," he sighed "at least it's only temporary," a quick glance at the mass of shadows walking past the tent toward the clearing told him it was time to go. Grabbing his body he put it somewhere safe where no harm would come to it while his soul was gone from it.

_I swear,_ he thought, _these idiots get easier to control with every mind switching justu._

He walked down the path to where the fire works were lined up and ready to soar into the sky when lit making sure no one was around he rearanged the angle of one of them. _Perfect_ now all that was left was to have the boy in place with Taike hidden ready to grab him.

_And so it begins.

* * *

**So what do you think next chapter will have the whole kidnapping but I want to see everyones reactions to this first before I keep going. In the mean time I'll be updating my other stories Magic's Blood and Burdens. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I've updated Magic's Blood and I'm working on chapter three for it chaper two for Burdens will be up as soon as I'm done with updating this ok just be patient but I promise at least one of these stories will be updated before Friday.

* * *

****Chapter 3**

**The Abduction**

**

* * *

**

Taike moved quickly through the crowd and headed to the small woods near the fire works and got in place hidden in the shadows. Watching as family by family the area filled with eager faces who wanted to see this year's display of gun powder and color.

Soon the Fenton family came into view with the wife holding up the husband who didn't all that well. The children up ahead looking for a good spot to watch the show. There right beside the red head was his target holding a toy rocket he had won at a game booth.

Taike watched as the Fentons sat down awaiting the arrival of colors in the night sky. In position he pulled out a silver pipe and began to play a soft, sweet melody...

* * *

Sam ran ahead screaming mockingly at the blue eyed boy behind her. 

"You'll never catch me!"

"Yes I will Sam!" he yelled back running faster to catch up to her.

Tucker was far behind with Jazz and her parents. Jack Fenton had not done so good in the pie eating contest, apperently when he tried to eat three pies at once he ended up swallowing an old woman dentuers. He was disqualified and had to spend the past hour in the fair ground's medical tent having his stomach pumped to get the false teath out. Now he turned green in the face at the sight of another piece of pie.

Jazz's friend Jenna had to go home early so now she was stuck listening to the younger boy in a red hat blathering away about his knew gameboy.

Joy...

Sam and Danny came back out of breath but with smiles as they tried to catch their breaths.

"What is it Danny?" asked his mother.

He gasped as he tried to speak.

"There's...A...Spot...Over...There," he pointed to a grassy spot that had a good view.

"That's great! Why don't you four go over there and save it while I help your father ok sweaty," she suggested at the eight year old boy.

"Ok," turning around to face his sister "race you Jazz!". He shot off leaving his sister behind.

"No fair you cheater!" she ran after her brother.

"Hey wait for us!" cried Tucker as he and Sam sprinted as fast as they could towards the siblings. Jazz was catching up quickly so he held on to his rocket tightly imagining he was a rocket in space.

"Ha! I win!" he jumped up and down as his sister and best friends finally arrived.

"You cheated!" Jazz pointed an accusing finger at him. "You didn't even say Ready Set Go!"

"So I still beat you!" Danny smirked.

"Hey can you two stop fighting I want ot be able to hear the fireworks you know," said Sam with her arms crossed.

"Yeah," Tucker came up behind her gasping for air "Can't you... two ever... get... along?"

The Fenton siblings only ignored him and glared at each other.

"Your just mad that I was going faster than you!" Danny said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Yeah well then..." Jazz bent down on the grass and picked up her brother's rocket "Well lets see how fast you run after your rocket!" She mustered all of the strength her ten year old body could and threw the toy as far as she could.

"My rocket!!!" Danny cried out as he ran after it, dissapearing inthe crowd.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton finally reached the kids. Maddie did a quick head count and noticed that there were only three instead of four.

"Kids where's Danny?" asked as she placed he husband down on the grass. Jack slumped a bit before falling back on the grass unconcious.

Sam was about to speak when the Jazz shot the younger girl 'don't you dare tell' look at her.

"He went to the bathroom," the older girl said instead.

"Well, ok, but he better hurry the fireworks are about to start," Mrs. Fenton said.

* * *

_Stupid Jazz..._

Danny ran between a couple who were surprised to see a little eight year old shoot pass them.

_Stupid, stupid, bossy, know it all._

He stopped running for a second to catch his breath and scan the area for his toy. But there were so many people walking around he was afraid that he'd never get to play with it again. Danny walked around looking for the red and white rocket, then he spotted it in a small wooded area by an abandoned, old shack. Running towards it he left behind the crowd, he slowed down a bit when he heard a sweet melody.

The world seem to go mute, the rocket completely forgotten, all that mattered was that sound. It sounded so soft and happy he couldn't help but be entranced by it. The scene changed to a medow filled with tons of sweet smelling flowers, it was as if the world was perfect. The eight year old walked forward to the source unaware of eveything else.

Taike walked a little deeper in the forest as the child neared completely taken over by the sound of his sliver instrument. Closer, closer...

"Hey, what are you doing here kid?" a man in overalls grabbed hold of Danny breaking away the music from his head. He jerked his head back and forth looking around confused. Where was he, who was this man, what happened to the music, and where was his rocket.

"Huh?" he glanced up at the man who was holding his wrist.

"Where are your parents, the shows about to start." the stranger said.

"Oh they're over there," Danny pointed to the spot where his family was, barely visible with so many bodies around, only his dad's head and bright orange hazmat could be seen. Rubbing his eyes and yawning.

_Why was he so tired?_

"Well you better get going, this place is dangerous, why the heck were you out here in the first place?" this was no place for a kid his age at this time of night. As part of the fairs safety patrollers, it was his job to make suer all rides were safe and secure, and that people stayed a safe distance from dangerous places.

"I was looking for my rocket when..." he couldn't remember the rest, after that all that there was, was a haze clouding his thoughts. "I can't remember what happened after that."

"Well, come on," taking the young boy's hand "let's get you back to your parents then." Danny nodded and without protest left with the man.

Taike was not pleased by this it was almost time and he had to have Danny near him by then, Ragta could stall for a while but not for long, the mission had to be carried out tonight that was clear. "Guess we do this the hard way then," Taike pulled out a short, thin needle made of pure ice. Taking careful aim, luckily the two hadn't left the cover of the trees, he threw it in one swift motion and in half a second it had struck it's target perfectly. The man holding Danny fell to the groud with a soft thud. No trace of the murder weapon at all, it was specially made so that as soon as it entered blood it would melt, and the punture wound it make is small enough to look like an insect bite.

Danny was frozen in fear as just suddenly the man next to him just let out a gasp all of the sudden and fell to the ground dead. His eyes were wide open in surprise, his body lifeless. The eight year found that he couldn't breath at all, couldn't move and could speak no matter how much his maind yelled for him to run away and get help,but he couldn't his body had just completely shut down.

Then it started again, that music this time louder. The sounds and sights melted away to reveal a perfect picnic area with his friends and family laughing and having a great time. The man in overalls was ok laughing right along with them holding out Danny's rocket. They cept yelling for him to come over with them and enjoy the picnic. Danny started running towards them wanting to jump into his mother's arms and tell her everything about the strange music, and to see if the man was actually still alive and well.

Taike was pleased the music was taking it's affect and the boy was once more heading his way. He pulled out a leather bag that was tied closed with a gold thread. The child was now directly in front of him, he reached into the bag and withdrew his hand from it. His palm was covered in white powder, Taike reached over and touched Danny's forhead before a small light appeared in his hand. Clasping it he stuffed it into the pouch and sealing it. Now for the grand finally...

Everthing seemed to get farther from Danny as he ran even faster to catch up with them. He kept running but his family cept drifting even further away until they completely dissapeared. He stood all alone in the medow now, he called out to them but no soud came out of his throat. Night suddenly came and the medow didn't seem so perfect now, instead dark shadows seemed to be watching him. No light anywhere, there wasn't even a moon or stars just utter blackness and dark shadows that seemed to reach out for him. He started running, tears running down his cheeks.

Where was he, where was his family, where was anyone?! He pulled out a chian that had a crecent moon with a star attached to it. Holding it comforted him, it had been a gift from his friends and family. An invisible source suddenly started yanking at it trying to take it away from him. Danny tugged hard trying despretely to hold on to it, as he did a pain shot up to his arm, and the harder he pulled the worst the pain got until he finally blacked out.

Taike caught the kid as he pitched forward totally spent. _Well that took longer than expected, oh well looks like this kid seems to have a lot of spirit, _he thought. Seeing that the fireworks were about to be lit he gave the signal and got out of there with the kid in his arms.

* * *

Ragta was getting tired of waiting, seen the kid go into the woods where was that signal. The fireworks were about to be lit and he didn't know how long he could stall. Then he saw it a small flash, that was his cue to begin. As the people started to count down so did he. 

_Three... Two... One..._

He struck a match and lit the fuse that conected to all of the rockets in sequence and his was the third one in fine to go off. It took off, but not straight up but in an arch before it landed and exploded in the woods angulfing it in flames.

_Well my job is done..._

_

* * *

_

"Jazzy-pants, where's Danny? He's going to miss it," said Jack, after a few minutes of rest he was feeling much better and the first thing he noticed was that his son was not with them.

"I don't know, I'm not his babysitter," she said pretty annoyed, why is it that she had to be the one to watch him all the time? "He probably got side-tracted again."

"Jack I'm getting worried," Maddie said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Fenton, I'm sure he's fine," Sam insisted.

"Yeah, you know how he is," Tucker piped up.

"Anyway sweetie, he can probably see the fireworks just fine where he is," Jack offered in an attept to comfort his wife.

"I guess your right Jack,"

"Mom, Dad the count down is starting!" Jazz said. On cue everyone started counting down.

_"FIVE... FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE!!!!"_

The rockets tok off straight into the sky and exploded in a shower of greens, reds, blues, yellows, and purples. All except one shot up, instead of shooting to the stars it shot in a curve and landed with a boom in the woods nearby. Immidiate hell broke loose as people were running away yelling at one another to call the fire department. They were on their way but judging on how high the flames were it looked like there was little anybody could do except try to keep the tents nearby from also catching on flame.

A water chain was started and many pitched in as mothers fled trying to keep their children away from the danger. Maddie and Jack grabbed Jazz, Sam and Tucker's hands tight as they headed for safety. They yelled as loud as they could for their son, he was somewhere around here but their fear of something happening to the rest kept them going. Most families were on top of a hill a good distance away, husbands ran to help out, children were crying while others were fascinated by the excitment.

"Jack do you see Danny anywhere?" Maddie asked franticly scanning the area for the little blue- eyed boy.

"No I don't see him," he replied but in scared tone. Fearing the worst both parents started to ask people if they had seen their son, everyone just shook their heads and wished the husband and wif best of luck finding him. Jazz was also looking around for her brother with Sam and Tucker right by her side.

"You don't think anything happened to him... do you?" Sam asked Tucker.

"I... I'm not sure Sam, but I hope he's ok. I mean..." both pictured the worst that could have happened to their friend. This was turnig desprate usually he would had been back by now, what was taking him so long? Jazz kept calling out his name, with each passing minute her voice started to sound more like a plea now. She sat down on the ground, her throat sore from yelling so much. _Ok,_ she thought_, where was the last place you saw him,_ she thought for a moment before she remembered that he was chasing after his rocket, but where did it-.

_The forest!!!_

Jazz jumped up from the grass and ran as fast as she could toward the fire to where all of the employees and firefighters were alonf with some random volunteers. They were working hard to keep the flames at bay, buckets of water was being passed down a chain as hoses were pumping water out at full blast. Jazz ignored the people covered in soot telling her to get away from there. She got out of the mass of bodies and took deep breaths to calm herself repeating over in her head that Danny was ok. She headed back to where she had left Tucker and Sam, when she got there she was instantly in the arms of her crying mother who kept asking over and over again where she had been.

"I'm fine mom, really I was just looking for Danny," her voice was quiet.

"Well, that's sweet of you but don't wonder off like that again, me and your father were worried sick about you!" Maddie trapped her daughter in a tight hug.

"Hey Maddie! I have some good news!" Jack came bounding over to his family like a puppy. "I just talked with some people they said they saw Danny heading towards the tents right before the fireworks." He pointed in the direction the two people had mentioned. The tents that belonged to costumes and extra equitment for the fair grounds, people were running in and out of them with things to fight the fire.

"Lets go then! kids you stay right here we'll be back soon," before any of them could protest th eadults were gone already on their way to search the tents. Sam followed them.

"Sam they said to stay right here," whinned Tucker.

"Yeah so? They said they wer going to look for Danny and they could use a little help," she turned to start again but found a hand on her shoulder holding her back.

"I'm coming too, he's my little brother you know." Jazz said confidentley, Sam smiled back and faced Tucker again.

"Well are you coming or not?" seeing that these two girls were serious he let out a sigh, defeated.

"Alright lets go but wait up I can't run that fast!" the girls took off anyway leaving avery annoyed pre-tech-geek behind. They neared the tents and started looking around searching for any clue that Maddie and Jack couldn't pic up.

Tucker arrived panting out of breath glaring at the girls "That wasn't fair I asked you guys to wait up."

"It's not our fault your so slow," Sam countered with a smirk.

"Can you twostop it so we acn look for Danny?" Jazz said annoyed with the two younger kids. This is why she didn't babysit Danny or anybody else in the state for that mattered, especially after the FBI incident. Sometimes she wondered how she could have gotten such a brother but at the moment that brother was all that she cared about.

Ther searched for him for about an hour before they decided they should return befor eher parents did. Walking fast the past a group of tired firemen who were talking, something caught all of their eyes.

"Hey, Frank look at what we found," the sooty man said, he was holding up a piece of burnt plastic that was melted at the angles but there was no mistaken the object.

It was a red and white rocket...

* * *

**So what do think next update will be as soon as I have Burdens updated then I'll work on Magic's Blood. Most likely I'm planning on updating all of them at the same time though. I'd like to say thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this you guys are awsome! Just stay tuned bloodmoon13 over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here's chapter 3 I hope you guys will like it or who ever reads this. Things get a little more emotional here so don't expect too much action any time soon and that mystery guy who sent those two to kidnapped Danny, well what ever you're thinking it's ... _"Were sorry the number you've requested has been cut off and won't be returned until the next chapter." _HAHAHA!!!!!

* * *

****Chapter 3**

**The Findings**

**

* * *

**

Jazz completely froze at the sight of the burnt toy, her brother's toy. Her heart pounded against her chest in fear hoping that he wasn't in the fire, hoping that he was still out there looking for them. Swallowing her fear she took a small step forward and in a voice that was nothing more than a sqeak the she asked the man holding up the rocket.

"Um... Exscuse me Sir but where did you find that rocket?" she cowered as he stepped in front of her.

"Why do you want to know little missy?" he asked slightly amused that someone her age would ask that question, after it was just some burnt up piece of plastic.

"It's just, that my brother, you see that's his rocket, and he might have been playing by the woods over there," she pointed toward the blaze that was now slightly subduing and finally burning itself out as firefighters and volunteers breathed in a sigh of relief that the crisis was almost over now. The man looked down and saw a worried little girl who was trying to find her brother, he felt sorry for her and decided to give her a little hope.

"Kid, you see this was found near the woods not in it, I'm sure your brother is just fine," Jazz beamed at this, there was a chance that Danny only dropped it, yeah that was it, he was on his way back when he lost his rocket.

"Thanks mister!" he watched as she ran over to two smaller kids who had been hiding behind a bush watching the whole time. He chuckled as they ran toward the area where most women and children all excited. Inside he was hoping that her brother was alright, just because they had found the rocket near the woods doesn't entirely mean that he was insied them at the time.

"Marcus! You better come over here and bring your gloves!" the voice sounded serious, something must be wrong. Grabbing his gloves from the truck's capartment that held most of the workers' personal stuff, he ran off to where he was needed. The sight that greeted him was sickening and almost made him want to throw up. Right on the ground layed a body so burnt that there was no londer any eyes and the brain could be seen slightly cooked, the hair was gone and so was most of the skin, mostly muscle and bone showed and it smelled of cooked meat and burnt hair. It was the most horrific thing Marcus had ever seen in his ten years of being a fire fighter. It took everything he had just to keep himself from becoming sick just by looking at it, the other fire fighters around him weren't much better.

At last someone had the guts to cover up the body so that they could no longer see the remains the poor unfortunate soul who was unlucky enough to endure such a painful death.

"Someone all the chief..."

* * *

"Your serious!" exclaimed Sam panting as she ran behind Jazz with Tucker right by her side, apperently that small ray of hope had kicked his chubby legs into over drive. 

"Yeah I'm dead serious, the rocket was found at the edge not in it!" the ten year old yelled excited.

"Then that means that Danny is still somewhere around here!" Tucker said "Maybe he's already waiting for us!" that got them all to run even faster. They were glad to see that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton weren't back yet so they wouldn't get into any trouble at all, but seeing no black haired boy running up to meet them was dissapointing, Still they didn't give up hope. They waited for half an hour and still no parents or Danny to be seen, the fire was now completly put out and people were heading there to take a closer look at the damage.

"Maybe we should head over there you know..." Tucker didn't have to say anymore both Sam and Jazz were curious to see the burnt forest up close. The three of them got up and walked down the same way most were going, they passed by Paulina, Dash, Star, Valerie and Kwan were talking in a group as the most popular kids in the third grade at Amity Elementary.

"Did you here they found some dead guy inthe woods. They say that he was totally cooked, and that you can even see his bones!" Paulina said in a matter of fact tone.

"Who was he anyway?" Valerie asked.

"No one knows, the guy was so burnt that they have to take some DNA so they can identify him."

"Whoa, intense, to be cooked so that even your brians are visible."

"Stop it Kwan, I hate this kind of stuff it always makes me want to throw up!" whinned Star not enjoying this conversation at all. Blood had always made her quesy and just the thought of someone burnt to a crisp made her want to throw up on the spot.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat Star," mocked Dash with a grin. One of his favorite hobbies, even as a kid, was putting people down at their moment of discomfort. It was something he was good at two. Star responded by sticking her tounge out at the blonde boy.

"Hey, check out who's here," sneered Kwan when he spotted a kinda chubby kid holding a gameboy, and wearing a a red barade that was a bit too big for him,next to him stood a raven haired girl with amyst eyes dressed in black overalls and a purple t-shirt. They seemed to be looking for something.

The popular kids walked over to the two, "Well look who's here," said Dash,"The loser and the geek." Eveyone laughed a this but Sam and Tucker didn't seem to hear them, they were too busy looking around for Danny or Jazz who was going around asking if anyone had seen her brother, since she was older. The two eight year olds were to stay there until she came back. But to Sam it was taking her _forever_ to come back.

"Hey where the freak that always hanging out with you two?" asked Paulina in an obnoxious voice. That caught Sam's attention, ever since Sam had moved to Amity Park a few months ago, the two of them had ated each other. Especially on the first day at her new school. Paulina had wanted Sam to be ready to be humiliated as a way initiate her to Amity. But Sam had refused and even punched the hispanic girl hard in the face, sending her home his a bloody nose and fat lip. Danny and Tucker were the only ones there who actually were nice to her and after a week, they were all best friends. And if anybody tried to hurt them they'd have to answer to Sam and her fist.

Sam turned to face the group, "Well if it isn't Paulina and the clones, what's it feel like not having enough brians that you have to mash all yours together to form a sentence," That got them really angry especially Valerie who had some anger issues.

"What did you just say!" she snarled.

Tucker saw what was coming. Valerie was taking karate lessons and Sam could fight pretty good too, "Sam please don't do this," begged Tucker, hoping to get away as fast as possible. "We here to look for Danny, not for you to fight with them," he whispered ergantly into her ear. But Sam was too preacupied to pay any mind to her friend.

"You heard me," Sam repeated slowly, "PA-LI-NA CLONES!" that did it for Valerie's temper, she lugged at the girl, but Sam was prepared. The two girls started trading punches back and forth while the others, minus Tucker, were cheering them on. Sam landed some blows onto Valerie, the african-american girl just pulled Sam's pigtails in return. This got Sam really mad and she was amout to give the girl oppisite of her a knuckle sandwich when she felt a pair of arms held her back.

She kicked and struggled to get loose when a familiar voice finally got her to calm down. "Sam this is no time to be fighting!" Sam looked up to see Jazz holding her tight and acting as some kind of wall between her and the popular kids. Who were busy helping Valerie with her now torn sleeve, black eye, and a few other bruises. Tucker was stading right besides Jazz with a _'did you have to fight them right now'_ glare. "You shouldn't be fighting them their not worth it Sam," she told the younger girl in a disapproving voice, sighing she continued, "Come on, I asked permission and we can go in the forest to look for him now, but first lets get you cleaned up."

Jazz tried to help the girl get to the medical tent, but sh refused "No way Jazz, their just minor injuries, we should look for Danny now and worry about me later," Jazz knew that nothing at this point would convince the girl other wise. All three of them started off again, this time though, Sam was in the middle between Tucker and Jazz so they can prevent her from freaking out like that agian.

Valerie was busy glaring daggers at the back of Sam's head. Along with Paulina and Star, Kwan and Dash were complianing that the fight didn't last long enough for there to be a winner. The girls didn't care, all they wanted was revenge against the soon to be goth girl who had insulted them and injured them, in Valerie's case. Revenge would be sweet.

"Dude the fight totaly didn't last long enough!" said Kwan excitment in his voice, as a typical boy, he found violence and girls molded inton one very entertianing. Dash wasn't any better if not worse.

"I know the only thing that would have made it better was if there was a mud pit!"

Both boys were too preaqupied with their perverted fantansies to see the disgusted looks they were recieving from the girls who were wondering why they hung out with them again. Oh yeah, because they were all rich and popular at school. Paulina, Star, and Valerie left them behind as they walked towards the burnt forest the same way the_ losers_ had gone. the whole time discussing on how to get them back, they didn't care that Sam was the one who did it. If one geek did the crime then all geeks payed the price. That was their motto.

"I say we stuff her lunchbox full of worms," suggested Star eagerly. Paulina shook her pretty hair and in a tone that sounded like the blonde walking alongside her had said something so utterly stupid that it was a disgrace to be around her.

"No way, you know how that girl is practically a boy herself, she'll just think that they're cool or something,"

"Oh, then I guess that won't work, then what if we find something embarrasing from her old school and show everyone." she said hoping it would make up for thinking of such a stupid idea. Paulina actually smiled at this and started rubbing her perfect,angelic chin.

"You know,that actually might work," she said slyly, after all something she enjoyed doing was making geeks, who she thought deserved it, to cry. When Stacey Lenim had acidently pushed her in the hall at school, Paulina spread a rumor around that she wet the bed. Last she heard, Stacey had moved to another state.

"Hey Val, you ok?" asked Star concerned for her friend. Valerie looked up from the ground in front of her that she was starring at until Star had interupted her from her thoughts about how to get revenge on Sam.

"Hmm... yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just... you haven't said a single word yet,"

"Oh, I was just thinking on a few ideas on how to get Manson back," Valerie replied absently.

"Well don't keep us in the dark, spit them out!" commanded Paulina. She knew that Valerie could come up with some pretty good ideas for revenge. Even if some of those ideas were considered illegal in the continental United States. They walked a bit more, swaping ideas when they reached a good distance they stopped to talk for a bit, taking in their suroundings. The trees were charred black, and the ground was covered in ashes, some embers still glowed but they were sur to die out harmlessly in just a few minutes.

"Wow, can you believe how much damage was done?" Valerie was astounded by the results of the fire, she had never seen anything like it. There was no life anywhere it was as if death itself had swooped in and taken its rage out on the forest for no reason, but only because he wanted to and he could. The burnt remians of an old shack was only ten yards away. "Hey, guys look at this!" she indicated to the shed.

The frame was near collapsing, the outer shell had been reduced to a melted pile of goo on the sides, the contents inside were in no better shape. They were all melted in the intese heat of the blaze, the only thing that seemed ok was the door. _Must be made out of some kind of special metal_, thought Valerie. Star and Paulina ran to catch up with her. They gaped at it when they saw the state it was in.

"This is really creepy," shuddered Paulina. The shed was like a burnt skeleton, something that died in such a painful way and no one was around to even hear its screams or help them. It was just so sad. Star couldn't do anything but stare at what the fire had left behind, if it left a shed in this state, she didn't want to think about what it could have done to an actual human beings. The thought was just too horrid to think about.

Shaking her head to get those thoughts out of her head she looked around. She walked around the premesis of the once shed. Star had almost gone completely around when she stepped on something hard. Glancing down she caught the slightess shine of silver. Bending over she picked it up and brushed off a bit of the ash on it. _I know what this is!_ her face turned pale when she saw what she was holding in her hand.

"Star, Star!" called Valerie, " There you are, we've been trying to get your attention fo-," stopping suddenly when the dark girl saw how pale Star was, "Hey Star, are you ok, you look like you've just seen a ghost,"

Star didn't move, she just looked up and held out her hand which still held the object tight in her fist. "Watch you got there Star?" asked Paulina curiously as she walked over to her blonde friend. It took a bit of effort to pry the thing she was holding from the frightened girl's hand. When she finally got it Star broke out into silent tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Valerie, she wrapped her arms around Star to lend some sort of comfort to her. What ever had made her cry like this had to be serious. "Val," Valerie turned her head to look at Paulina, "Look at this," she said quietly. Valerie went over to the hispanic girl, she gasped, she reconised that thing, _everyone did, it was Danny Fenton's nacklace_.

"We should tell someone," was all she could say. Nodding all three of them burst out running to someone, _anybody _who would know what to do.

* * *

"Tucker this is no time to rest!" Sam stamped her foot on the burnt ground to prove her point.

"But Saaam! I'm tired and we've been at this for an hour already! What if he's back already? We could just head back now just to check, and besides I think Danny's parents have already figured ou that we're gone," he whinned. He was dirty, sweaty, hungry, and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. It was already way past his bedtime, but Sam being Sam didn't want to quit until they had found Danny.

"Sam, he's right," Jazz backed Tucker up, maybe the persistant girl would listen to her, "It's better if we head back now, my parents must be worried sick!" Sam looked back at the two. They were all covered in soot from trying to look for clues that may tell them where their friend was.

"Come on just ten more minutes!" she pleaded.

"Sam that's what you said thirty minutes ago!" Tucker shot up his arms in the air to be dramatic.

"Oh fine then," Sam pouted but defeated, she lagged behind them with her arms crossed in front of her. Why did they want to give up now! _Calm yourself, take deep breath, _she told herself_, Tucker and Jazz want to find Danny as much as I do, no reason to be mad at them._ Still, they didn't know what Danny ment to her. He was her first real friend that didn't judge her on how she looked or her clothes. He was her friend because she was herself and not the perfect little cookie-cut-barbie doll her stuffy parents wanted her to be. The memory of when she first met him always made her smile.

_It was the first day at her new school and her parents had just dropped her off with the rest of the kids. "Bye, Princess have fun!" said her dad. "We hope you make lots of new friends sweetie," her mother gave Sam a hug and handed her a purple lunchbox, then handed the girl a twenty dollar bill, "Now if you don't like what we packed, you just go on ahead and buy yourself a little snack," Pamela and Therstin Manson kissed their only child good-gye and left. _

_Sam starred at the brick building that would be her school until the sixth grade. Taking a deep breath she walked through the main entrance. The inside was painted a cheery sunshine yellow with sky blue birds flying around randomly. Cubbies were on oneside for the lower grades and lockers on the other side for the upper grades. Clutching her lunchbox and a little slip of paper that had her classroom number on it. _

_'205'... '206'... '207'... '208' and finally **'209'**..._

_Sam opened the door and peered inside nervously, "Hi, is this Miss Hank's class?". A pretty lady in her late twenty turned her face away from the class and smiled warmly at Sam._

_"Yes it is, and I assume your Samantha Manson?" Sam nodded her head. "Class this is Samantha, she just moved here from New York, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"_

_"I prefer to be called Sam," she said meekly._

_"Well Sam, why don't you take a seat next to Paulina over there," the teacher pointed to a pretty hispanic girl who sat near the window, where it seemed the sunlight was focused mainly on her. She sat there as if she was a perfect little angel, all that she was missing was the halo, white robe, and wings and the picture of perfection would be complete. Sam walked over to the seat next to the girl known as Paulina and sat down._

_Miss Hank began to talk agian when Sam was seated, "Sam we were going over our our workbook, there's one in your desk, we're on page 45 so just open up to that page and follow along in the reading ok?" Sam reached into her desk and pulled out the blue and red book, turning to page 45 and read silently to herself. It was actually a pretty good story when one of the secretaries at the office came down._

_"I need to speak with you Ms. Hank," the old woman said stiffly. Miss Hank put her book down and followed the older woman out the door._

_"Class read or talk silently among yourselves until I return," she instructed before she shut the door. As soon as the adults' footsteps could no longer be heard Everyone started talking at the same time. '**So much for quiet',** thought Sam. Instead of trying to read she took out a piece of paper and started to draw a picture of a dragon. Too bad for her she didn't finish even the head when it yanked out from under her._

_"HEY!!!" _

_Paulina was holding the picture in front of her inspecting it. "And what's this supose to be?"_

_Sam snatched it back from the girl, "It's a dragon and it's not finished yet!" she retorted._

_Paulina just stole it agian from Sam before she could even put it her purple pencil on it agian. "It looks more like a pig with wings if you asked me," Sam anger was at boiling point now, this girl had no right to insult her so instead she just said cooly. "Really that's good becuase I was hoping it would end up looking like you," _

_Everyone turned their heads towards the two, no one spoke and everyone was tensed as they saw Paulina's face turn beet red with anger and humiliation, "How dare you!!! You, You-"_

_"Oh very nice answer,"_

_Paulina's eye's flared with anger at that point, then she gave Sam an evil smile, "Listen and listen closely, since your new here I'm going to lay down a few rules down for you, around here I'm incharge so you better be careful tonta,"_

_What Paulina didn't know was that Sam had spent an entire year living in Spain and could speak spanish quite fluently. She tackled the hispanic girl who shrieked out loud, but before she could even land a punch on her two big kids held her back. Both boys, one was a blond kid and the other was an Asian kid. "So what your gonna have them beat me up or something!" _

_"Actually no," she sneered, "I'm going to have her beat you up," she pointed her thumb at a girl with braided hair, she was wearing orange jumpers and a tight yellow shirt underneath. "Valerie here has been taking karate lessons and she's been dying to show us some of her moves,"_

_Valerie got ready, "This one is called a knuckle sandwich!"_

_"That's not karate!"_

_"It is now!" Valerie charged and got ready to attack when something hit her in the back of the head making her trip and end up sprawled in a clutter of bookbags. Two more objects went flying across the room and hit the two kids holding her hard on the head. They let go and Sam took advantage of this to get away from their reach. She turned to see who had thrown things at the bullies. Sam saw a boy with messy black hair, saphire blue eyes dressed in blue knee-high shorts and a red shirt, with a white rocket on it. He was holding what looked like a miniture globe in his hand._

_"Leave her alone!" he said bravely._

_The two boys who used to be holding her captive growled at the smaller boy, "You'll pay for that Fenton!" cried the blonde one. He lugged at the black haired boy sending him to the ground. Finding her ability to move came back Sam ran to threw herself onto the bully's neck and didn't let go no matter how much he struggled. Fenton tackled the boy down._

_"**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!"** heads turned to see a very angry teacher in the doorway._

_five minutes later..._

_Sam found herself outside the principal's office, again... Along with the boy who had come to her rescue. "That was really brave of you," he said quietly._

_"Thanks, you were really brave too you know," she responded back._

_"Thanks Sam," _

_"How'd you know my name anyway?"_

_"The teacher told us remember,"_

_"Oh..." wow she felt stupid._

_"By the way my name's Danny," he offered a friendly smile. "This is for you, I hope you like it," he handed her a the dragon that she had been working on earlier."I think your pretty good,"_

_"Thanks, so how much trouble do you think we're in?"_

_"Well I got to say that we'll be in putting our heads down for a long time that no one will be able to tell if we're doing what we're supose to do or if we're just sleeping,"_

_Sam laughed at this, she needed a good laugh after this morning's problems. It turned out they had a lot in common and spent the next three weeks in detention talking and laughing. Before they knew it they were best friends. Danny introduced her to Tucker. They got along fine but Danny was the one she felt closer to becuase after years of phonies she had finally found someone who was real._

Sam snapped out of her thought s when she saw Mr and Mrs. Feton talking to a policeman. Mrs. Fenton was crying in her husband's arms and Jack was crying silent tears himself, the police man himself looked grim eyes full of sorrow for the couple. This couldn't be good, they didn't see the kids as they neared.

They finally noticed them when Jazz started talking, "Mom, Dad what's wrong? Where's Danny?". The Adults looked at each other, "What happened?", her voice was cracking and tears in were already forming in her eyes.

"Sweetie, Danny is..." Maddie started but had to stopped in case she started crying, clearing her throat she bent down and took all three kids into her arms.

"Danny is dead..."

With those three words Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's worlds suddenly turned black...

* * *

**God first my fingers now my shoulders will the suffering ever end?! Well I hope you liked this chapter there will be more Danny in the next one but for now I am gonna go and eat some ice cream and sit in front of the tv until my brian rots. By the way have any of you ever heard of a science class where your talking about the Londen chlorea epidemic of the 1830's and somehow debating which is smarter; Animals or Humans?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again and with a whole new chapter! Now you know that Danny is gone everyone is sad, Boo hoo. Now we get things actually started, just think of the last chapters as more as a prologue. I've changed the summary of the story and the plot line a bit, still, I hope you guys will like this story ideas just seem to pop out of my head and my dad says I'm spending way too much time on the computer. Two or three hour is not long! Right?**

**Chapter 4**

**The Mission**

_Seven years…_

It's been seven years since Danny Fenton disappeared, seven years since Michael Griffon was found dead in Willow Woods or as it is know called _Amity Park Mall_. People had moved on with their lives after paying respect to the families who had lost loved one to the tragedy seven years ago. Maddie and Jack Fenton had never forgotten their youngest child and only son but continued with their lives for the sake of their daughter Jazz. Sam and Tucker finally had accepted that their friend was gone and wouldn't come back. No one suffered as much as Jazz though the guilt in her heart had worn away but it was still there, she never told anyone though, she just couldn't…

Seven years passed by so quickly. Tucker and Sam were sophomores and Jazz in her senior year at Casper High. Maddie and Jack had completed their ghost portal and got it working perfectly. Things were normal at least if you didn't count the ghost attacks on a weekly sometimes daily basis. Yep everything was normal…

Somewhere deep in a remote area it's been seven years that a young warrior has been training honing in on his abilities that set him apart from the others. No it was time to take on a new mission and see it through. He had arrived already and was set up in a small apartment with the all he would need. When ever his sensei thought that he would carry out a long term mission he made sure that his student was settled in to lure away suspicions. It was crucial that all who trained to be a shinobi knows the principles of hiding within the enemy's territory.

It was the first day and already he wished it was over…

"Hurry it up Tucker we're going to be late," Sam urged her best friend Tucker to run faster. She wore a black belly shirt with purple short sleeves and a purple spider in the middle, she still had her combat boots and purple stockings, but her skirt had purple plaid instead of green.

"Wait. Up. Sam!" an African American boy sprinted in order to catch up to her, his breathing was raged as his lungs and legs were screaming in pain from having to run so fast. His red barade nearly fell off his head, he caught in time with his trusty, always on hand, PDA. He wore a pine green t-shirt that had an even darker green for the sleeves and collar, beige cargo pants and a watch on his right wrist that could tell the time from here all the way to Japan.

It was the first day back from their three day weekend and having forgotten to remind each other to set their alarm clocks they had both woken up late and it was literally a one minute sprint to Casper High half a mile away. Sam was still bushing part of her hair when she met up with Tucker who has eating a piece of toast he had stuffed into his mouth on his way out the door of his house. Not that they were real school loving people (_who was anyway?)_ it's just that they had Mr. Lancer first and they didn't want to get a detention involving having to alphabetize the entire collection of the school's library books.

They rammed through the main doors of the school and into their classroom and not a moment too soon for half a second later the bell rang. Mr. Lancer turned his head in their direction as they caught their breaths, "Very impressive, and not a moment too soon," the rest of the class snickered as Tucker and Sam made their way to their seats in the back. They sat down relieved that they didn't get a detention, Tucker was just relieved to be sitting down.

"Ok class turn to page 174 in your text books an-", he was cut off when the door to his classroom opened a boy stepped in.

"Hi, is this Mr. Lancer's English class?" he asked holding up a piece of yellow paper.

"Yes it is," he turned his attention to the class, "Class we have a new student joining us, this is Danny Phantom," Lancer introduced the boy to the class. One thing that most of the girls (_if not all of them)_ took notice of was that he was **HOT!!!** His messy black hair fell over his sapphire blue eyes that were set on a gorgeous face, he was slim but the sleeveless black shirt showed off his well toned muscles. He wore baggy, blue jeans, a black sleeveless shirt that had the Chinese symbol for ying and yang on the front, and a silver chain with an ocean green crystal on it.

"Danny why don't you take the seat next to Ms. Manson in the back," Lancer said, "Manson please stand up so Danny can know where to go." Sam nodded and slowly rose out of her seat, she watched nervously as the new kid walked towards her. Sam Manson had never been one to judge people on looks alone, she hated anyone who judged people before they even got to know them. But she just couldn't help but think that the new kid was _really_ cute. Danny sat down in the seat vacant to her.

"Ms. Manson," Sam starred at the teacher who was addressing her, "Would do be so kind as to sit down," Lancer said. Sam sat back down a little embarrassed, glaring daggers at the people who were laughing at her, some girls were eyeing her enviously. "Now then as I was saying turn to page 174 in your text books." The class all opened their text books to the page as instructed, Sam took advantage of this to take a quick glance at the boy next to her. She didn't notice Tucker's face hidden inside his book trying hard not to laugh or at least rub it in her face.

_Something tells me that Sam has a crush,_ he thought to himself. Sam had gone on dates before she once even had a boyfriend but when she found out that he was a fake the dumped him right there and then in front of everyone. Tucker still had the pictures and took them out when ever he needed a laugh. He just had to make sure that Sam _never_ found them, otherwise he'd find himself having to transfer countries just to make sure he didn't have to suffer one of Sam's _Hell on Earth _punishments. Still, Tucker thought that Sam having a crush would be a good thing for her.

Sam picked up her book and followed along as Lancer discussed the concept behind foreshadowing and revealing a secret within a secret. She could see that the boy next to her wasn't even paying attention, he just looked bored and almost asleep. The girl a few rows in front of him passed down a note to him. Much to Sam's dismay it was Paulina. The pretty, social, popular, cheerleader was the exact opposite of Sam. Both hated the other with every fiber of their being, it didn't take long for one of them snap and the school would soon see a cat fight.

Danny was barely paying attention to any of this, true he had posed as a high school student plenty of times but that didn't mean he liked it. This school was just like all the others, boring, crowded, and full of idiots in his opinion. Besides he already knew this kind of stuff, his teacher had made sure that Danny had learned plenty in the village. His thoughts were interrupted when someone passed a note to him. Taking it he opened it and read…

_I like to invite you to sit at our table today…_

_Paulina Sanchez,_

Danny glanced up to see a pretty Latina girl winking at him before turning around so all he saw was her shiny, long, black hair. This was new to him, but he wasn't here to go on dates and make friends, he was here for one reason and one reason alone and that was all that mattered to him.

"Mr. Phantom," Danny glanced up to see the bald man starring at him, "Do you know two conflicts in the play _Hamlet?_"

"Political, and internal," Danny answered in a monotone, this class was just too easy for him. He had read the book before one day when he had gotten bored. Lancer was surprised that he had gotten it right, the class hadn't even read _Hamlet_ that was only a question he used on kids who he thought weren't paying attention and were on the verge of falling asleep.

"That's, that's right," Lancer stuttered out. The rest of the class turned to stare at Danny. Who had just realized he had made a big mistake. He thought of a quick excuse that would get them off his back and a little bit less suspicious. "Have you ever read the book?"

"No, a friend of my read it and told me about it," Danny shrugged, "I didn't really like it that much." At least that part was true, he didn't understand a single word hey had said and he had fallen asleep several times while reading it.

"Very well then, now then class the theatrical genius behind…"

Danny was starting to get really annoyed by lunch, girls flirted with him around every corner and kept passing him notes in class. He had already gotten a detention because he mouthed back in class and the amount of homework he already down didn't help at all. By time it was lunch Danny wished he was back home training with his sensei. He found a place to eat behind the bleachers at least there he could be alone and have some time to think. He ate his sandwich in silence taking in his surroundings, if had to stay here for a while he might as well get to know how things worked around here.

It seemed that the jocks and cheerleaders were in charge around here (_not that it was anything new to him)_, everyone had their own group or clique that they belonged to. The teachers were only concerned with those who could make their school look good _(jocks)_ and the rest were cast away to the sides. He saw the blonde jock that had bumped into him in the hallway talking to the rest of the football team. They all had an evil grin on their stupid faces. Danny didn't pay much attention to them he just got up to go throw his trash away in the dumpster across the football field.

He was cut off by the football team as they started to form a circle around him like a pack of wolves circling their prey. Only wolves were probably ten times smarter than these morons, thought Danny. The blonde kid stepped out in front of him and introduced himself in a way too friendly tone.

"Hey there, welcome to Casper High," the jock threw his arms around Danny and lead him to the center of the field, "This right here is the football field, where me, Dash Baxter, have scored the winning touchdown at the state finals," he said proudly.

"Well goody for you, now all you need is a brain and maybe I might be a tiny bit impressed," Danny shot back. He wasn't in the mood to be pushed around by a jock that wouldn't know what two plus one was even if the answer was shoved up his egotistic …

"What did you say punk!" Dash's face was turning a ruby red, he grabbed the front of Danny's shirt.

"Wow what do you know," the smaller boy mocked, "I was right you don't have a brain."

Dash growled in fury and swung at the boy. He was surprised that all he could feel was air, Danny had stepped aside so that Dash missed. Now he was mad, he lugged toward Danny punching with all his might, but Danny just kept on dodging each one. He didn't even seem to care, he was just bored and to him this was like a small really easy workout to cover the basics in self-defense. Doing the easiest thing possible he grabbed hold of Dash's arm twisting it like a chicken wing before he flipped Dash onto his back. The rest of the team took a second to accumulate what had just happened and when they finally figured it out they all charged at the kid who dared to beat up their leader. Two tried to get him from the sides at the same time and one from behind.

Jumping up in the air Danny flipped over the two so they collided with each other and landed behind the third who didn't even know what had just happened before he found himself lying on the ground unable to move his entire body. Danny didn't want to hurt them just make it clear that in the future to leave him alone. So he used his gentle palm technique to make it so they couldn't move. It was quick and affective. He gave the rest who tried to fight him a few quick punches on their pressure points, the ones who had an ounce of brain cells backed off or just ran away from pure terror.

The spectators who had gathered to watch were awestricken at the little show they had just been treated to. They parted a path for Danny as he made his way back to the school. Everyone started whispering to their friends about him. Danny just ignored them and went on his way to come face to face with two very shocked, very angry teachers.

The first one was Mr. Lancer and the second one was one that Danny didn't recognize but seeing that she was muscular and had a whistle around her neck, he could only assume that this was the gym teacher. She glanced from him to half of the football team laying on the ground while the other half and several other students helped them to get up. Her face changed from shocked to pure fury in a blink of an eye.

"PHANTOM!!!!!!! IN MY OFFICE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Well back to work now huh? It's been a while since I've last updated this story hasn't it? Don't worry I'm going to update and catch up with my work even if my fingers start to bleed or if I have t glue my butt to my chair. Time to get started, shall we…

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**The New Kid

* * *

**

"So… Mr. Phantom can you tell us… WHY DID YOU DILIBRATELY INJURE HALF THE FOOTBALL TEAM!!!!!!!?" Yelled the gym teacher from earlier the one who had personally dragged Danny by the collar of his shirt into the school, down the hall, then planted him in a chair right in front of her desk.

Danny didn't say anything at first; he had to make sure that what came out of his mouth next. Over the past yearns when he had gone undercover as a school student and immediately after the first day had decided that he didn't like it. He never made any friends, which was good for him; he didn't need to add on another headache to his life that would make it more complicated.

He did pretty well in school. Good enough that the teachers would leave him alone about his grades. Not that he cared… He could make friends, but he just didn't want to and right now he had done some serious damage to his cover back there. But these kids had to know that he was not someone that they could push around but someone they should stay far away from.

Okay so he might have overdone it a bit, still he had been in too much of a bad mood to think before he had knocked out half the team. _They deserved it though, _Danny thought to himself, _Sensei won't be happy about this one bit…_

"Well…" Mrs. Teslaff repeated.

"They ganged up on me alright, besides I wasn't the one who threw the first punch. That was the blonde (_and stupid) _guy." Danny said at last. His face not showing any emotion as he had responded in a cool tone. "Besides I don't see any of them in here or does this school have its head up its ass that it only pays attention to those who will get them petty credit?" _'So much for watching my mouth, oh well…I tried.' _He said in his mind to himself.

The teachers that were in the gym teacher's office had their mouths hanging open in astonishment at what the boy in front of them had just said. Mr. Lancer was the one to speak up first, "WE would like to speak to you're parents," he spoke through clenched teeth but he couldn't hide the anger, humiliation, and venom in his voice. Out of all of the teachers it was Mrs. Teslaff who glared the hardest at Danny wit sheer loathing and coldness that would make the South Pole look like Hawaii.

It didn't faze him though, he had had plenty of people look at him like that, and with more vigor as well. "Don't have parents," Danny shrugged off easily, he could at least tell them that much which was true.

"Well… well then we'll speak to your guardian then," Lancer said shortly a little taken back that Phantom was an orphan.

"Don't have a guardian,"

"Uh… then-"

"I live alone okay… so it looks like you've just met my guardian so I'll be going now," Phantom said in a smug tone heading out the door. Stopping he turned and gave the educators a mock salute. "Bye now," he slammed the door to make the point.

Once he was out he stuck his hands in his pockets and started whistling a catchy little tune he had heard this morning. Grabbing his back pack from his locker, Danny started to walk towards the exit making sure to pass by the nurse's office to look at his handy work.

On every ward there was a moaning jock with bandages or bruises on several places of their bodies. Some still couldn't move and two of them were still unconscious. Danny smirked at the outcome very pleased with himself. He'll deal with the after math later. Right now he had a bit of _research _to do tonight.

Swinging the bag over his shoulder, he left the school building and headed in the direction of his temporary home. _'This has definitely been a fun day…' _Danny thought sarcastically. Shaking his head to get the thoughts about school out of his mind, he _had _to make sure that he didn't draw anymore attention to himself.

No sooner that he was only a few feet away from the apartment did a blue wisp escape from his mouth. '_Looks like this place is starting to feel like home already…' _diving into an alley he transformed into his fighting form. Two rings of light traveled up and down his torso changing his attire to a black and white hazmat, his black hair transforming to a silvery white, and his blue eyes to intense, glowing green.

In less than a second, Danny was already up in the sky, flying to where he sensed the ghost was…

-----------------------------

"Did you see the way that he…"

"And the way that he…"

"Or what about the way…."

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend…"

Ever since the new kid had beaten up half of the football team it was all anyone could talk about. Some kids who had some brain cells left had figured to stay out of his way and not to bother him at all. Others were still gossiping spreading idiotic rumors about the new kid.

Even the teachers were talking about him. It didn't take long for a rumor that had been heard by all of the student body to be heard by the teachers who pretended not to be interested when they were actually paying close attention. They had also known and heard from some of the teachers that were at the time, in the office to discuss the punishment of a certain _Daniel Phantom. _

"I say we just expelled that smart mouth little…"

"Easy Teslaff, I have a feeling that he's used to suspension, detention, and even getting expelled." Mr. Lancer said firmly. "And even if we did it wouldn't teach him a lesson, he'd just probably move on to another school."

"Good then," Teslaff replied coldly. On her very long list of people she hated _Danny Phantom _was now at the very top. "He can be someone else's problem."

"Come one Gertrude, the point of our jobs is to teach these kids, even if it has to be discipline." The math teacher, Mr. Faloupa pointed out. "I'm sure there is an appropriate way to handle Mr. Phantom."

"You mean jail,"

"No, no, lets try a different approach, if we can figure out something about him then maybe we can find a way to get through to him at least."

"Pff, the only way we're going to get through that kid's head is with a _mallet."_ The gym instructor scuffed.

"No… I think Jacob here has a point, maybe we should just pair him up with someone that will pester and pester him until he just finally spills…" Lancer said.

"And I know just the person…"

* * *

**Sorry if this is a short chapter but I just had a feeling that this would be a good place to stop it for now so that you guys will have guessing what will happen next. That and because I'm just plain evil. Isn't that great! Next update will be of… I have no idea. **


	6. Chapter 6

**School is starting up pretty soon for me and I thought that as a goign back to school treat I'd update all of my stories in one weekend. I'm sorry if no one's heard from me all summer but I've actaully been planning this the whole time as my gift to everyone who's read my stories. I've been pretty busy with going to a new school and making sure I don't get lost when the term starts, I got to say that High School might not be so bad since my friend phantomlover13 is going with me. Not sure if we'll be in the same classes but one familiar face helps a lot in a whole new world of strangers. **

**I'm thinking of joining a club or two and maybe doing a sport too for each season so I'll stay in good physical and mental state. Who knows maybe High School will give me some inspiration for my stories I mean Danny is in High and starting Monday so am I. **

**I can personally say that I'm looking forward to it. Especially since we get vending machines I'm happy! Let's give it up for junk food!**

_**(Insert you choice of cheer here)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom; I don't even own my own computer! Apparently we have to **_**share.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Mentor**

* * *

Karma was really starting to get on his nerves lately he thought as he crudely sat on the cold, plastic, orange chair that he had been planted on when he had got back. 

He silently cursed the Box Ghost for adding even more trouble to his day that he just wished was over already. This had not been a fun a day to say the least and now he was going to be punished someway by the principal. This wasn't something new but it was an all time new record for him.

Usually on missions like this he'd get a detention around the end of the week never in just half a day. Why did he just act out like that? He'd never been the type to draw attention to him preferring the role as the new kid whose a wall flower and no body ever notices more than once, so what had gotten into him today?

Ever since he had seen this town he had gotten this weird vibe from it, almost like he had been here before somewhere in a memory or dream. But the raven-haired teen had shaken off and just explained it using the ghosts that roamed freely here. Most of them were just bits of memories or spirits who just wanted to stay and look after their loved ones for a little longer until they moved on.

None were a threat to him, the only ones that he was trained to take down were the ones who looked to make trouble. Some were pretty powerful but he always took them down before they could complete their plans for vengeance of conquest over something they couldn't obtain when they were alive.

The ghost that was now licking his wounds in the Ghost Zone was what Phantom considered one of the most annoying ghosts of all time, the Box Ghost, or as he was more helpful for is target practice and a way to relieve stress.

_At least it wasn't Skulker or Technus, _he admitted reluctantly as he leaned his head against the wall closing his eyes as he waited for him to be called inside the room to be given his punishment.

_I really hate the Box Ghost, _he growled in frustration. Not only had that little pest made him get in even more trouble for skipping class but also managed to cause a lot of destruction by accident almost blowing his cover and alerting them to the presence of a white haired, green-eyed punk.

Was one day of not having to worry about ghosts too much to ask for?

"Daniel Phantom," called the secretary sticking her head out and reading his name from off a clipboard, without even glancing at him she motioned at him t follow her. Getting up he put on an expressionless mask on and followed in pursuit behind the old woman. "Wait here." she said in a tone that suggested that she was too old for this job.

She pointed towards another plastic chair, this time blue, and without another word she stepped out and closed the door behind her leaving the boy inside and alone with his thoughts for his first night in this boring town. Other than the frequent ghost attacks there was nothing else hear for him to do so the faster this was over with the better. That meant that he would have to run some serious damage control and make sure to stay off the teachers' here radars long enough for him to do his job without a glitch.

The whole wall flower thing might be a bit harder since he had made a scene and had shown off some of his fighting skills to about half the student body. Thinking back now he had to resist the urge to hit himself right then and there for his own stupidity. He should have just let that blonde guy beat him up, a few bruises was nothing compared to what he would have to face if he failed this mission.

What was it about this place that irritated him so much?

The more he thought about it the more agitated he became. It was like the answer was right in front of him yet he couldn't see it.

The door opened once more drawing the boy out of his thoughts as he turned and saw the both the principal and the vice principal followed by a red-head that was a couple of years older than he was. She had a book in her arms and was eyeing him curiously with an analytical look in her look that suggested a high level of intelligence and a keen sense of observation. The way she held herself suggested that she was confident and not easily discouraged from anything with a sense of pride as well.

The Asian woman sitting at the desk pulled out a pair of reading glasses and quietly read over a couple of papers murmuring things to the bald man next to her in his ears so that neither Phantom or the girl sitting next to him could hear them. Danny was seriously tempted to try and probe their minds but reframed from doing so.

He had already convinced them that he was a dangerous rebel there's no need to get them to think that he had any type of freakish powers too.

After a moment of silence Ms. Ishimaya spoke to him, "Now Mr. Phantom..."

Danny remained emotionless and crossed his arms looking the woman straight in the eyes.

"I understand that you may have gotten to a rough start on your first day here and that you might feel a bit confused..."

Danny had to bite his tongue from mouthing off to her, she was treating him like a five year old but the way Mr. Lancer was looking at him told a different story that the worst was about to come soon enough for sure. He had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach that it had something to do with the red-head who was scribbling down something really fast with intense focus.

"...But I think we may have found the perfect way for you to get accustomed to our policies here so you be able to fit a lot better from now on."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "How?" he asked a bit curious on what they were going to do, this didn't sound like a punishment...

"That's why we've decided to assign you a mentor to stick with during and after school to make sure you have no trouble in the future." Ms. Ishimaya said cheerfully. Mr. Lancer had a small smile on his face that gave the impression that he was enjoying the shocked expression on the teen's face at hearing this piece of information.

"You're giving me a baby-sitter!" he practically yelled out loud standing up from his seat and glaring at the two authority figures in front of him.

The principal was about to say something but lancer beat her to it, "Actually we're giving you a mentor," he said, "Jazz Fenton is one of Casper High's best and brightest and a positive influence to those around her. It's a program where lesser students are assigned an older teen mentor in hope of helping them and giving them someone their own age to communicate with in a more comfortable environment."

"So for the next week or so she'll be constantly watching and observing you," added Ms. Ishimaya to wrap up the matter.

Danny was still lost for words; this has got to be one of the worst punishments in the history of punishments. These people thought that he was troubled? Man they didn't know the half of it, it took a lot of years worth of self-control to stop himself from laughing out loud and saying how stupid their program was to begin with in the first place.

This was going to be a snap...

"Fine," was all that he had to say as he sat back down and regained his old position with his arms crossed and not showing any emotions to anyone. Only this time he was more wary of the girl next to him, "So that's it, I can go."

"Of course,"

Danny rose and left with the red-head following close behind, she stopped to say good-bye to the teachers and shut the door on her way out in hot pursuit of her new 'patient'.

As soon as they had gone out of hearing range Mr. Lancer turned to his boss and looked questionably at her, "Do you really think this is going to work?" he asked frowning a bit, "I mean I don't doubt Ms. Fenton wouldn't do but her very best, but there's something odd about that Phantom kid that I don't like."

"I'm sure it's nothing Lancer," she sighed tiredly. As a principal of a High School that had to deal with ghosts almost daily she had gotten used to having to deal with trouble makers all the time. Phantom wasn't much different from other cases, sooner or later he was bound to break being with Jasmine Fenton for too long. "It's probably just the way his last name sounds that makes him sound so odd,"

"I guess you're right," said the bald man walking to the window where he spotted Phantom being pulled off campus by the wrist by non other than his new mentor. It looked like they were heading towards the Nasty Burger, although he couldn't hear what they were saying, judging from the annoyed look on the boy's face and the cheerful smile on Jazz's face he could only begin to suspect that Jazz was already hard at work.

He turned back to face Ishimaya with a small secretive smile on his face, "...So how much did you bet?" he asked innocently.

* * *

"...So I walked up to them and told them directly that using others to prove dominance was nothing but a poor cry for attention and to be looked upon with respect by others in order to ensure their inner feelings that they have importance in this world and are more than equals to those who they consider lesser than them."

It was official that Jazz Fenton was the **_most _**talkative person in the world and in the history of man kind. Nothing got her to shut-up and as soon as she finished with one topic she got started with another one making one's head feel dizzy just by the number of big words she seemed to fit in one sentence and still have the entire dictionary to go.

Currently Danny Phantom was trying his best to ditch her so that he could stake out the town and get familiar with the landscape so that he knew where everything was and where he needed to go in case of something bad happening.

No luck so far.

Quietly he started to bang his head against the window next to where he was sitting at a booth at a fast food joint called Nasty Burger. Jazz had dragged him there saying that it would be a greet place to socialize with a lot of kids from school because i was one of the most popular teen hang-outs in town.

All the while Danny had protested saying that he had stuff to do and wasn't hungry but Jazz wouldn't listen to a word that he had to say and kept going. He gotten a burger and a shake in hopes of being able to sneak off but she was three steps ahead of her and tagged along with him to order a small salad.

He knew he should have gone invisible the moment the chance came but he missed it and now he was stuck here with a smart big mouth playing around with his food completely bored out of his mind and ready to kill him just to put himself out of his misery. Too bad there wasn't anything sharp or blunt anywhere to fulfill his wish.

Karma **_really _**sucks.

It figures that the first day on his first solo mission ever and he has already screwed up big time and there was without a doubt that the others back home wouldn't hesitate to rub in his face the moment that they heard about it. Why couldn't his life ever be easy and simple? Black and white, no surprises just something standard, get what you came for and leave before someone suspects something's amiss.

But _nooooooo_ there always has to be a down side to things.

_I guess the whole 'no deed goes unpunished' really is an understatement_, Danny stopped banging his head long enough to shoot a glare at Jazz who had finally stopped talking to take a bite out of her salad_, A BIG understatement, _he thought

All around kids were stealing glances at him and whispering to their friends; some girls were giving him some really weird looks and giggling together while some boys were looking at him with jealousy in their eyes or fear. Danny just wished he could just turn invisible, he felt as if he was under a spot light inside a display case with hundreds of eyes boring into him.

Was being left alone really that hard to do? Danny thought back to the Fenton girl sitting in front of him and sighed.

Guess so.

"...Are you even listening?"

Danny snapped back to the realm of the living and whipped his attention to te now annoyed looking girl who had he r hands on he hips and looking at him with a disapproving glare that oddly reminded him of a mother scolding their child for some reason. It kind of also creeped him out a bit because he swore that he had seen that look before, it was so familiar...

He shook away those thoughts and gave her the best answer he could manage at the moment with his brain currently rebooting, "Huh?"

"I said are you even listening," she repeated rolling eyes and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You know I think I even saw you drooling a bit," she added with a mocking grin.

Danny shot her a withering stare that didn't seem to phase her one bit and turned his head so that she wouldn't be able to see him quickly wipe his mouth with the back of his hand to check if there was any drool.

"You know you really need to learn how to pay attention."

"And you need to learn when to stop talking," he shot back.

Jazz looked a bit taken back for a moment but it was gone as fast as it came, she was used to having to deal with kids just like the blue-eyed one in front of her. She was majoring in child psychology and was planning on getting her PHD on the subject when she went to attend college next year.

From the moment she had been told about him she knew was in for a bit of a challenge but nothing she couldn't handle right?

Sighing she said, "You know the rudeness really isn't appreciated."

"And neither is you trying to be a bossy know it all!"

"I'm not a bossy know it all," she growled through clenched teeth. Jazz Fenton was usually a very patient person but this guy was pushing buttons that she didn't even know she had.

"Could have fooled me," he murmured sarcastically.

She could feel her eye start to twitch a bit and resisted the urge to smack him on the back of the head, taking a deep breath she calmed herself down, _Ok let's try something else, _she thought.

Jazz sighed and put on a more cheery perspective, "Look I'm sorry if I got a little testy but I'm sure that we can find some common ground here."

"And by common ground you mean..."

"...That we should do something together, something that we both like to do. Oh, there's this new section at the museum about analysis on the Egyptian belief on sand incarnations and political data base on the true meaning of he matter of the trade regarding paper!" she squealed excitedly.

"Ohhh, and then later we can go off and read the entire encyclopedia set at the reopening at the library!" he said in fake enthusiasm before he dropped back to his gloomy exterior, "Not. Do you know that you're a spazz?"

That comment threw her threw a loop it was so familiar and brought back an old ache in her heart that she had thought had healed a long time ago.

There had only been one person in her entire life who had been that stubborn and that had ever called her a spazz to her face...

Now she was starting to really doubt there was much she could do with him, she had tried the whole talking non-stop thing and that usually worked. Most kids would have already cracked and spilled their guts out to her but not Phantom. No, he was something different.

He remained as tight lipped as a steel reinforced vault; the only thing she could read off of his face was annoyance and some sort of plan forming in his head to escape her. But she knew all of them, the whole bathroom and 'I need to get some fresh air' routines.

They wouldn't work on her but what she didn't know was that Danny had something a lot different going on in his mind.

It was plain and simple and a sure and safe way to get her and everyone distracted long enough for his to literally disappear from view before anybody knew what had happened.

Danny took a minute took look at his surroundings looking to see if there was anything that he could use to his advantage when he spotted it.

A fire alarm right beside the cash register for quick and easy access in case of a fire.

It was just what he needed in order to make a quick, clean escape.

Aiming carefully he let out a small stream of energy from his finger underneath the table so Jazz wouldn't be able to see.

It hit a metallic surface reflecting off of it in a perfect ninety degree angle and continuing on bouncing off of a compact mirror that a girl named Paullina was using to fix her make-up with, hitting it's target dead on.

The loud siren went off with an ear splitting shriek making everyone jump up in fright before all hell let loose and everyone stampede out of the doors trying to get out from the sprinkles that had gone off soaking everyone.

Several girls were wailing loudly about their hair and their now ruined make-up and clothes.

Employees were rushing to examine any traces of a burn, or scorch mark, while getting everyone to get out as orderly as possible until the fire department got there to put out any fire.

Too bad there wasn't one.

Within a ten mile radius of Amity Park.

With everyone in too much of a near state of panic Danny was able to duck underneath the table and turn invisible in a blink of an eye and silently sneak out the back door.

It may have been strange if someone felt someone else push pass them, but with so much chaos no one seemed to even notice. '

_Fools, _he thought with irritation.

It was too bad that he couldn't just turn intangible as well but he feared that would leave small traces of ectoplasm. Danny had been informed before he had come here that there were a couple of ghost hunters in this area and he had already taken too many chances so far.

The fire alarm was no problem since it had probably now being destroyed beyond recognition thanks to so many people running over it in their frantic hurry to escape even though there wasn't any real danger. So he wasn't afraid if someone actually found it. They'd probably just take it for a broken piece of plastic from something someone had dropped.

A toy or an electronic device perhaps.

It didn't matter now though.

He reached the back exit and pushed the door open leading him into the place where most of the employees probably liked to hang out around during their breaks between shifts in order to goof off and talk trash about their employer and the local gossip.

It had a dumpster that was practically over flowing with rotten food and half eaten food.

For some reason the teen suspected that the food here was probably thrown away as soon as the first bite was taken. At least... that what was the case with him. His stomach immediately started to protest the cholesterol filled sandwiches that used something that probably was meat at some point...

In this decade.

Looking around he smiled as it was made clear that Jazz Fenton was no where around. Still invisible he took off full sprint to the nearest dark alley careful not to bump into any walking pedestrians to avoid suspicion.

It would look pretty weird if you were suddenly knocked down by an unknown physical object that the human eye is unable to see.

Looking around to make sure no one was around he remained invisible but transformed into his battle-mode before taking off into the sky to get an aerial perspective of the town and more importantly the security measures for his targets.

If he was lucky, everything should stick to the plan and he could be out of this back wash city in no time flat.

* * *

_I can't believe it!, _she thought angrily marching through the crowed hoping to spot Danny somewhere in this. It was amazing how he could just suddenly disappear in a large mass of human bodies without a trace.

_He ditched me! _

Through clenched teeth she hissed in anger, "When I get my hands on him I'm going to give him a piece of my-"

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at the ground her anger fading to be over overcome with a large wave of sadness and guilt. She was scolding this Danny just like she used to do with her little brother Danny.

Why is it that the one person she hates to think about keeps on popping up in her mind and all because this new kid was just like him.

Even as a soon to be graduate with honors in many subjects including the study of the human mind and it's reactions to certain events in one's life, Jazz couldn't understand why all of the sudden old feeling were being aroused by someone who she had only been with for a couple of hours and yet they felt so familiar...

It was a conundrum that was making her brain work over time that someone standing close by could practically hear and see the gears moving and shifting at light speed in order to solve this problem in front of her.

Thinking thoughtfully Jazz looked at the notes she had jolted down about him while they had been in the office and while he had gone to order. Opening her notebook she careful reviewed each one.

It wasn't until someone tapped her on the shoulder that she realized she was standing in the middle of the street.

"Hey kid," said a fire fighter clad in the normal attire required for one in his profession, "Mind clearing out of the way so we can move this truck?"

Jazz turned o see that a fire truck was indeed trying to get through but she was standing in the way.

Blushing she apologized and stepped aside, "Oh, sorry sir I was just thinking."

"Well next do at the library or at home we've got work to do here although I don't see why..." he grumbled stalking off back to the truck and climbing on.

Jazz made her way home as the sun was now starting to set.

Something was strange about Danny Phantom. Looking up at the neon sign that read 'Fenton Works' indicating that she had arrived.

There was a fire of determination in her eyes as she eyed her notebook one last time before stepping inside, "There's something going on here and I'm going to find out what it is whether he likes it or not."

* * *

**Longer than the last chapter huh? My writers block has finally dissolved into nothingness and now the creative juices are starting up again and so is school. For some reason I can't get over that one tiny little fact. Anyone here already started the semester?**


End file.
